


Mother

by rynsora



Category: Claymore, Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsora/pseuds/rynsora
Summary: Miata had been wild and untamed and primal and scary when Clarice first met her.(Clarice-centric drabble.)





	Mother

Miata had been wild and untamed and primal and _scary_ when Clarice first met her.

She still was. Clarice was afraid of the shadows that lurked within her mind. That wildness was something even she, as a Claymore, wasn’t used to.

A failure of a Claymore. Brown hair, like a deer, among the wolves. She was belittled again and again for turning out the way she did. A pathetic being unworthy of the title “aberration” – weaker and inferior to everyone in everything she did.

She was useless. She wasn’t going to do anything worth living for. Clarice accepted this with the grace of one who was always going to lose.

However…

Her meeting with Miata had changed that.

In Miata, she found someone to protect. The girl’s broken mind and misplaced, innocent, needy love for her gave her something she didn’t have before.

Purpose.

Clarice felt responsible for the first time in her life. She wanted to protect this damaged girl from the world that broke her. She swore she would, even at the cost of her own life.

And she knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep that promise. She wasn’t strong enough. She knew this, and she knew that she’d have to break Miata’s heart and mind and soul _again_ and leave her with a shattered vision of the world and a warped dream of a mother and father who died over and over again, another mother who swore to protect her, but left… She left she left she _left she left she left she left why did she leave mama mama mama why did you leave was it my fault mama don’t go –_

The lowest-ranked Claymore made another vow to herself. If it came to this, if it fell to her minute capabilities and failings as a warrior, if it came to her endangering Miata’s life, than Clarice knew what she would do.

She would make Miata whole again, and in the process of doing so, she would destroy herself. All the memories they shared, every moment together as their own little family, she would make her forget.

Tears rolled down Clarice’s face, mixed with her blood and her _yoki_.

She had never expected that day to come so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> people still care about claymore, right? this is old writing of mine but i wanted to share to hopefully get myself writing and sharing it more. anyways... these two kind of killed me.


End file.
